


Rows and Flows of Angel Hair

by Muccamukk



Series: Hivemeet Collab 2019 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Open Marriage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Queen Margaret has had a long day at court, fortunately her mistress is there to keep her company.





	Rows and Flows of Angel Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen Peggy and King Steve [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435525) by [ready3x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready3x/pseuds/ready3x). 



> This is part of collaboration/shared universe built by MassiveSpaceWren ([Art: Knight in shining armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439437)), Antigrav_vector ([Fic: With Flying Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431730)), ready3x ([Art: Queen Peggy and King Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435525)) and myself. Each story or piece of art looks at a different part life in the royal court ruled by King Steven and Queen Margaret. Though you don't need to read or look at the rest of the universe to follow this fic, I totally recommend it. Thanks for the ideas, guys!
> 
> Title is from "Both Sides Now" by Joni Mitchell.

Goose down mattresses were God's gift unto mankind. Queen Margaret sank back onto hers with a sigh, closing her eyes, and not caring what it did to her skirts. Her ladies in waiting scurried around—taking off her crown and stockings, and bringing her flowered water to soak her feet, warm compresses, a glass of wine. She let them fuss for a few minutes before waving them off. After the day she'd had, and the months she was about to have, she didn't want to be pampered.

At least, Peggy didn't want to be pampered that way.

She lay in silence for a few minutes, trying to still her thoughts and let the thousandth reliving of that afternoon's conflict drift from her mind. All the _might have beens_ and _what ifs_ in the world couldn't change the outcome of that challenge to the crown, or bring a man back from the dead. It could have been worse, far worse, she supposed, but as it was, things were going to be _complicated_.

"Rough day, Peg?"

"I'm sure you've already heard," Peggy said without sitting up. Her angel had come to her, and even if everything wouldn't be all right, at least she didn't have to worry any more this evening.

"I might've." Lady Angela's new rank did nothing to soften her accent, nor would Peggy have it any other way.

"I'm going to have to go to Hydra Territories," Peggy said. "Of course, we can't take Price's word on any of it, and..." and Hydra Territories might well be in rebellion, or near enough. She would have to find out, and then find out if the people required a charm offensive or an army.

"Yeah, figured." The bed shifted as Angie settled next to Peggy. "You taking enough guards?"

"I've needed to talk Steve into keeping a few here for himself." Peggy sat up, wanting the comfort of Angie's body next to hers. "We finally settled that I'd take half the King's Guard, the Howlers, and Sir Anthony."

"Stevie's going to be lonely," Angie said, but Peggy just shrugged. The kingdom had bigger problems than who had lost their bedmates for a couple of months. Although...

"Will you come with me?"

Angie made a show of pouting. "I don't know, Peg. I _do_ have that performance in two weeks? It was at Royal Command and everything. And then there's Hydra territory in the summer, and what the heat does to my hair, and... oh, don't look at me like that, of course I'll come."

"Thank you." Peggy had, admittedly, forgotten about the play. It had been a busy day, with the duels to the death in the middle of the court and the attempted treason. "I'll need your insight, Angie."

"That all you'll need?" Angie asked.

"Never," Peggy told her. She leaned over to rest her head on Angie's slight shoulder. Lace scratched at her cheek, and she wished the fashion would return to the shoulderless gowns of her youth. Then she would feel smooth, warm skin, not to mention the improvements to the view in court. "We should start a new fashion," she said, walking to talk about anything besides the risk of civil war.

"Is this topless court dress again?" Angie asked, laughing. She started tugging at Peggy's hair. "I don't think you'd convince His Majesty."

"For men as well," Peggy said dreamily. Angie had worked the combs and pins free and was now massaging Peggy's scalp with her fingertips. It was succeeding in driving every last thought out of Peggy's head.

Instead of answering, Angie pulled Peggy down until her head lay in Angie's lap. Peggy lifted her legs up onto the bed and relaxed into the touch. She let Angie undo her cravat, and unbutton the front of her dress to get at the laces of her corset. There were so many frills and layers to court dress. Peggy almost missed the war, when it was just her and Steve and a chosen band of heroes. She'd worn leather and chainmail then. It'd had its own pains to wear and strip out of, but felt more free. That was a time before her angel, and Peggy would never trade that for practical hair.

With the corset's support gone, Peggy pulled her knees up so she could curl into Angie's lap. She wished she could just sleep here for the rest of the year, not take an armed company to either liberate a province or quell a rebellion—not worry about image or supplies or espionage, and what part in all that she might ask her mistress to take.

Angie's fingers were still stoking through Peggy's hair, teasing the braids out, smoothing the curls into waves. Meanwhile, her left hand tugged at the back of Peggy's dress until it fell open down to her waist. "You're going to have to sit up for me, honey," Angie said.

"Mmmph," Peggy replied in her most queenly manner. If it weren't for the way that Angie's hand had found its way under the edge of her chemise to the small of her back, Peggy would have just stayed where she was. However, she could feel the tips of Angie's fingers sliding along the waist of her skirt. "Oh, all right," Peggy said and sat up, then slid off the bed.

Angie was dressed simply in a high-collared dress that Peggy knew from experience only had the minimum of buttons to undo. It was her after-theatre dress, or the one she wore when she planned to take it off as quickly as possible and didn't care how she looked. Or so she said. Angie pulled her hatpin out and lifted her hat with a flourish, letting a cloud of honey-brown curls fall around her shoulders as she turned her back to Peggy and fussed with the dress. She was still turning as it fell away and left her standing in her underthings in, her dress puddled around her ankles. Angie spread her arms and wiggled her shoulders so that her breasts rose and pushed against the loose laces of her corset.

It reminded Peggy of the night they'd met, and she said so.

"You mean when I came off stage and found Queen Margaret hiding in my dressing room, and before I could turn around twice, she was kicking an assassin in the jewels and stabbing him with her hat pin?" Angie did not let the recitation slow the deliberate peeling away of layers, and soon she was left in a chemise that just touched the tops of her thighs and nothing else all together.

Peggy looked her up and down, gaze travelling up from long legs shaped by years of dancing to the curve of her hips to the way her nipples stood out against the silk of her ivory chemise to the proud lift of her chin. "I had rather been thinking of about an hour after that," Peggy said.

"Oh! Well!" Angie put on an offended air for almost a heartbeat, her hands on her hips, her lips pursed, but then she lost control and laughed. She stepped forward and put her arms around Peggy's neck and kissed her. Peggy put her hands on Angie's thighs and pushed up until the chemise was rucked up past her waist.

"It went something like this, I think?" Peggy told her, her lips just touching the lobe of Angie's ear as their chests pushed together. She shimmied her breasts so that they would rub against Angie's and tease the silk across her nipples.

"After we disposed of the body," Angie agreed, voice gratifyingly breathy with desire. She still had the sense to work the last of the buttons loose so that Peggy's dress could fall away. Peggy wanted to kiss some more, but Angie dropped to her knees so that she could undo Peggy's garter belt and slide her drawers down her legs. She pressed her cheek to Peggy's stomach, and Peggy could feel her eyelashes batting against her skin. Angie wore no make up now, but that first night she'd left traces of stage paint—marks in red, white and black—on every part of Peggy's body. Steve had laughed as he watched Peggy in the bath, trying to find and scrub away every last trace of charcoal and paint.

Peggy lifted her corset over her head, pulling her chemise with it, and let them fall to the floor. She held her hands down, palm up, for Angie to take. When they were both standing, chest to chest again, Peggy kissed her. She felt Angie's heartbeat against her chest, the softness of her lips, the dig of her nails into Peggy's arms. Her hair smelled of gardenias. Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and pulled their bodies together until their hearts felt like one beating together, and she was breathing the same air. When she was breathing at all. Angie's lips worked against hers and her tongue tracing Peggy's teeth. Peggy's earlier fatigue fell away, replaced by giddy desire.

She wanted to touch all of Angie, so Peggy pushed her back onto the feather bed and lowered herself on top of her. Instead of leaning back up for a kiss, Angie sucked Peggy's nipple into her mouth. The sharp spark of pleasure derailed whatever Peggy was going to do next, and instead she rolled her head back and moaned. Angie used it as an opportunity to flip Peggy over onto her back and straddle her hips. She grinned down at Peggy, and Peggy knew that look spelled trouble of the best kind.

Angie shimmied down Peggy's body until she could rest her chin on her belly, then looked up at her. Her eyes crinkled at the edges in that way that always made Peggy's heart feel lighter.

"Are you waiting for something?" Peggy asked, trying not to sound as impatient as she felt. She was wet already from just kissing, and needed more.

"Nah, just contemplating," Angie told her, then winked.

Peggy sighed and stroked Angie's hair until Angie lifted her head and took Peggy's fingers in her mouth, sucking lightly. Her tongue made a dozen wicked promises. Peggy closed her eyes and let her head fall back into the down mattress. This was heaven.

Angie pulled back, letting Peggy's fingers slide from her mouth with a pop, and scooted further down the bed until she was kneeling between Peggy's spread legs. She didn't pause to contemplate now, but parted Peggy's folds with her fingers and licked from her cunt up across her clit and back down again. Peggy drew in a sharp breath and bit her lip. No one would mind if she screamed, but she didn't want to yet. She wanted to hold on for a little longer, to build the anticipation.

Still, as Angie pointed her tongue and pressed it against the sweetest place, Peggy moaned and rolled her head from side to side and took fistfulls of the sheets. Angie's tongue was hard and slick and hot against her clit, and she wiggled it just the right way to send jolts of pleasure through Peggy's entire body. Peggy wrapped her left leg around Angie's shoulders, trying to open herself wider. Angie pushed Peggy's right knee down, stretching her wide. She gave Peggy two fingers to suck—not that they needed it, as wet as Peggy was—then pushed them into Peggy's cunt. Angie sucked at her clit at the same time, rolling her tongue over it as she pulled it into her mouth.

A high, squeaking sound escaped Peggy's throat, and she dug her heel into Angie's back. Each time Angie sucked, she curled her fingers inside Peggy, and the rush of desire washed through Peggy's body until her toes curled and her scalp tingled. She squeaked again and panted, trying to get enough air to keep up with her pounding heart. Angie hummed, and the vibration against her clit sent shivers across Peggy's flushed skin.

Needing to feel more, or to remind herself that this was real, Peggy closed her fingers around her nipples and pinched hard. The sharp pain interlaced with the sweet, soft play of Angie's lips and tongue, until both felt like pleasure and pain at once. Peggy arched her back and pushed her cunt against Angie's mouth and her breasts against her own hands.

Angie reached up to lace her fingers over Peggy's just as she rolled the tip of her tongue hard over Peggy's clit followed by the barest edge of her teeth.

Now, Peggy cried out. Her eye's flashed open but couldn't focus on the canopy above her. She couldn't focus on anything past how good Angie's mouth felt on her and the rush of blood in her ears. She cried out wordlessly, the ability to say even Angie's name gone. Everything gone in a flood of lust and completion. Both her legs wrapped around Angie's shoulders as she tried to pull them together, make them one person, if she could.

All Peggy could do was hang on.

When she came back to herself, Angie was still slowly fucking her with her fingers, but her chin was back on Peggy's stomach, and Angie was grinning up at her. Her mouth gleamed, and Peggy knew she had to taste herself on Angie's lips.

"Get up here, you," she commanded.

"Sure thing, Your Highness," Angie agreed easily. She crawled up the bed and flopped down next to Peggy.

They kissed slow and deep, and Peggy could feel the tension running through Angie still. She pulled at Angie's shoulder until she lay down with her back to Peggy, letting Peggy take her in her arms. They fit so well together, years of learning each other's bodies building into the kind of familiarity that could never be mundane.

Peggy knew that Angie liked it when Peggy nipped her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. She liked being held tight, and just liked Peggy's finger in her clit, not in her cunt. She would wriggle and toss her head as Peggy touched her, and had once, memorably, gotten so carried away that she smacked Peggy in the nose with the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah, Peg, just like that," Angie whimpered as Peggy drew her nails across her clit. Angie raised one leg to give Peggy more room, and rolled her hips forward against Peggy's hand.

"You're beautiful like this," Peggy whispered in Angie's ear. "You're always so beautiful." She had whole books of poetry memorised, but none of it ever seemed to be words enough to describe what she felt in these moments. "I could lose myself in you," she said. That wasn't enough either, but from the way Angie wiggled back—like she was trying to get as close to Peggy as she possibly could—Peggy thought she'd gotten her feelings across.

"I never know what to say to that kinda smooth talking," Angie told her.

"Then we won't talk." Peggy leaned in to bite Angie's earlobe, and sped the movement of her fingers over Angie's clit. That was the end of words between them.

As Peggy rolled her fingers back and forth, Angie moaned and shimmied her ass against Peggy's thighs. She tossed her hair, throwing honey-brown curls into Peggy's face. Peggy could feel warmth building in her own cunt again, just from the way Angie's curves felt in her arms and responded to her touch.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Angie repeated, voice pitching higher with each word. It turned into a scream when Peggy nipped her neck again. Peggy felt Angie's body stiffen and for a moment she stopped breathing. Peggy kissed down her neck and across her shoulders. She circled her fingers lightly, each movement bringing a twitch and small squeak out of Angie as her desire crested and began to tumble.

Peggy pulled their bodies tightly together and buried her face in Angie's hair. She still smelled of gardenias, but now also of perspiration and sex. The heat of their love making made their bodies stick together. Peggy licked the salt off the back of Angie's neck, making her giggle and try to squirm away. She stilled when Peggy leaned up enough to kiss her cheek.

Even with the fire, they were starting to get cold, but Peggy didn't want to move. Angie reached for the edge of the bed and flipped the goose-down blanket over both of them. It didn't quite cover Peggy's ass, but would do for now.

"I don't want to go to Hydra Territories," Peggy said plaintively—a complaint she wouldn't admit even to Steve. "I _cannot_ stand the heat."

"Might be time to try that new court fashion." Angie's voice was sleepy, and Peggy knew she wasn't really listening. They both knew Peggy would go, and where Peggy went Angie would follow.

"Now that would win their hearts and souls," Peggy said, smiling into Angie's hair.

"It'd win something," Angie agreed. She snuggled back against Peggy and started to drift off.

"Sunburn, probably."

"Mmm?"

Peggy kissed the back of Angie's neck again. "Never mind," she said, "early start tomorrow."

It would be, and there would be a thousand things to worry about both where she was going and in the court Peggy was leaving behind. No matter, she was leaving the best man she knew in charge of the kingdom and would have the best woman at her side.


End file.
